


Love At First Touch

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Domination, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Mention of sex, Slash, horcrux control, lot of bashing, mention of lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the tender age of eleven Harry had to touch Voldemort to save himself… that touch left marks beyond the ones on Quirrell’s body, emotional marks… marks that awoke something much bigger than anyone could expect and hope…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Summary:**  At the tender age of eleven Harry had to touch Voldemort to save himself… that touch left marks beyond the ones on Quirrell’s body, emotional marks… marks that awoke something much bigger than anyone could expect and hope…
> 
> **Spoilers:** If you don't know the Harry Potter books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
> **Dedicated to**  Darknessbleedingthroughmyveins
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling
> 
> **Beta:** Darknessbleedingthroughmyveins
> 
> **Pairings**  HP/LV
> 
> **Warnings:** slash, manipulation, horcrux control, mention of lemon, domination, and a lot of bashing
> 
> **Nr words:** 3,843
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Book_
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Love At First Touch**

June 1992

Harry looked at his hands in silence. He had touched Quirrell with those same hands… he had touched Voldemort with those hands. It hadn’t been good or nice or anything alike, actually it had hurt him almost as much as it had burned Quirrell but… there was just something about the dark magic touching him, about the way it called to him, about the way his scar twinkled with pleasure when he thought of the dark magic touching his very being. His scar had wanted him to touch. It had wanted to come close to the man, to become one with the magic and although now it was almost silent the begging for the raw power was still there…

Harry knew that something was wrong, he wasn’t supposed to feel his scar having its own thoughts, but it did and even after he had asked Madam Pomfrey if everything was alright with it and the woman had assured him that everything was fine, Harry could still feel it and it was angry with him for daring to talk about it…

Harry looked again to the hands. It had been the dark magic, the touch of Voldemort’s skin under his own that had awaken whatever it was.

**–LAFT–**

August 1992

Harry could feel the raw magic coming from the shop as he hid in the closet as the Malfoys entered the house. His scar was begging to touch the Lord Malfoy’s dark aura. It was begging Harry for more. Harry wanted to refuse, to crawl away but the magic was so intoxicating…

When the Malfoy’s finally left the shop, Harry ran away, trying to hide his shame for feeling like that because of magic. Luckily Hagrid had saved him from himself, his scar hadn’t been happy; it had been trying to force Harry deeper in the Alley trying to find someone dark enough to sustain its own desires for magic. At Flourish and Blots, Harry felt the call again, this time to the books in itself. Now his scar wanted him to read? Harry bit the bottom of his lip and looked around. There was no problem in reading he supposed… Hermione would be happy with him, actually. Harry could feel the scar almost as if petting him for the first mutual agreement. Harry let the scar guide him, picking the books that only his scar wanted him to pick not really caring about the titles. Most of them were about wizard’s philosophies and others about history and even some about school work. Harry was sure that his scar had wanted for darker themes but hadn’t dared… at least not yet. Harry bought the books, the ones from his school list joining the ones he already had. The bookseller was nice enough to put them in a box and shrink it for Harry who smiled thankfully putting it on his pocket. As Harry was ready to leave he was caught by a man that had magic that made his skin crawl. He was wearing blue robes, was blond and had a smile so big that Harry questioned himself if he could even unsmile (was that even a word?). Being forced to take photos with the supposed famous man and receive the books from the man was something he didn’t want in the world and the first thing he did when he got rid of the man was give the books to Ginny who blushed deep red.

“I already have mine.” He answered with a shrug, petting his pocket.

The girl had nodded thankfully, minus a pair of books her family had to buy. And then his scar acted again, making Harry’s skin beg for skin to skin contact. Harry didn’t understand why. He was never the carnal kind. That was something he had learned at the Dursleys… and here he was losing control because he wanted to be touched by a man he didn’t even know because his magic was dark although not dark enough. Not dark like Voldemort’s. Never like that one. Harry felt goosebumps at thinking of the time he had touched the skin and how he could still feel it under his fingers. Harry watched as Malfoy and Weasleys seniors fought being forced out of the bookshop by the owner, not before Harry felt a dark book being placed on Ginny’s cauldron as Malfoy dropped her book back in there before leaving. His scar was telling him to take it, to take care of it from the poor girl, to don’t let it taint her as well as it had tainted him. Did he want poor innocent Ginny to be tainted by dark raw magic as he had been when he had touched Voldemort?

Harry knew those were valid arguments and in the end had taken the book, hiding it in his pocket. Harry could feel the smugness in the scar as it hummed happily at him, if for protecting Ginny or if for taking the book for himself, Harry didn’t know. But the mere touch of the book on his hand had made him almost moan. What was wrong with him?

**–LAFT–**

December 1992

Harry had been wary of the book at first, but the scar kept begging him to touch it, just once. Harry had finally succumbed in September and when he did, it had felt just right, it was like touching Voldemort’s skin but more real and less tainted. In part Harry missed the taint in other he was happy it wasn’t as tainted. Harry had been admired that the book was empty and one day realizing he hadn’t taken any parchment to class he used the book that apparently was a notebook. That night when he had went for his notes he found his messy notes missing and new ones in its place, these ones with a perfect calligraphy and every single topic perfectly explained. Harry had learned more from the notebook than from the classes in itself. When Harry started to read the books he had bought he started to take notes on the notebook and sometimes even make questions about things he didn’t understand or that needed another perspective. The book, or Tom as the book had presented itself, was very courteous and was ready to explain everything. But now the book was on his lap and was questioning why he always felt a tinkering of dark magic every time Harry touched him. Harry didn’t really know what to say, should he talk about his scar and what happened when he touched Voldemort? How his body crawled and begged to feel that again and the only thing that kept it at bay was Tom’s notebook?

In the end Harry felt his scar calming him down and beckon him to tell everything and Harry did, he told Tom all about his scar and about the raw magic, the crawl, the need, Voldemort and the way Harry seemed to start to dream about being hugged by the Dark Lord as the man let his dark magic touch Harry’s naked chest skin…

Tom had been so understanding and even told Harry that it was his body telling him that the dark magic was what it begged for and not the light one he was surrounded with. It had been a simple answer and it explained the way his skin crawled when Professor Lockhart come too close to him, what was almost all the time during their classes, or when Dumbledore passed by him in the corridor and he had to run to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

Voldemort’s touch had made him addicted to dark magic and Harry couldn’t regret further his mother’s love so he could be right now in the man’s arms like he usually was in his dreams. Harry had felt others dark magic’s in the school, but none compared to his Tom, or even to Voldemort himself. So he kept himself to the notebook and away from his friends, too light for his own skin. In the end there had been only one person at Hogwarts that wasn’t a Slytherin he could tolerate, it was a first year Ravenclaw who everyone called crazy, Harry hadn’t minded; her touch was soothing to him, almost like a calming breeze to all the dark magic Tom’s notebook gave him.

**–LAFT–**

June 1993

Harry didn’t know how but when one day he had waken to see blood on his person, he had run to the nearest bathroom and washed himself before burning the clothes, he was going to buy new ones after all. Tom and the books had told him that those clothes were not worthy of someone like him, not even to a homeless person it was worthy, they were too big making him look smaller than he already was. Harry had pouted when Tom had called him small, Tom had let his magic touch Harry and make Harry know he was smiling as he wrote him that his grandfather had been the same thing, it was nothing to worry about; everyone grew at their own time. That had made Harry feel tones better, and when he started to see his colleagues grow he always chanted to himself what Tom had told him.

Harry redressed himself after making sure he was completely cleaned, wondering what had happened, had he been pranked by someone?

That day when he went to the Great Hall he found Professor Lockhart’s dead body in the middle of the room, the word _‘Pervert’_ scratched into his chest. Harry had run to Gryffindor tower and to Tom and told him what happened to the man and to him. Tom had told him everything was okay and Lockhart would not be able to touch his light magic on his skin ever again. Harry’s eyes had grown at the implication. That had been a present… to him!

**–LAFT–**

July 1993

Luna invited Harry over the summer and Harry accepted it, going to her house. Both her and her father’s magic were soothing to him and his scar laid dormant during the whole summer and Harry even avoided Tom, actually Harry forgot he had Tom.

Harry received a letter from his ‘friends’ asking where he was and telling that everyone was worried. Harry hadn’t answered back. They hadn’t been there but just the letter had made his skin burn. Mr. Lovegood had put some cream on Harry’s hands when he saw the burn and tsked about light people and their light magic.

“I’m sorry. But what do you mean?”

Mr. Lovegood looked at Harry in the eyes and then saved the cream.

“Nowadays people tend to forget that not everyone can touch light magic. Me and my dear Luna are grey and we’re proud of it. You’re magic although is tainted as if it’s passing from light to dark. Not everyone passes from one side to the other so different. Normally you have to birth grey to pass to one of the sides, but Potters always birth light. You’re magic is light but its turning dark. As I’m sure you have noticed.”

Harry nodded.

“I have. People with strong light magic makes me sick… but Luna’s presence is soothing as if…”

Mr. Lovegood nodded smiling.

“Our magic is soothing because it’s neither dark nor light and it keeps your inner core calm while the light magic burns and the dark magic calls to you.”

**–LAFT–**

September 1993

On the train to Hogwarts Luna had to save Harry from the light magic as it was making his magic crawl and in the end a boy from Slytherin, Harry didn’t remember the name, had pulled the two to a compartment and had saved them from Ron and Hermione.

“I’m Theodore Nott.” The Slytherin presented himself.

“Harry and this is Luna Lovegood.” Harry said pointing to Luna who had protected him with her own body to hide him from view.

“Pleasure, may I ask why you’re hiding from your golden friends? And why your magic feels so uncontrolled?”

Harry blushes and looked out the window.

“Their magic burns Harry. Only dark or grey magic is acceptable.” Luna answered simply in her pure always tell the truth way.

“So that’s what’s happening… if you were a Slytherin it would be easy to hide you, dark magic isn’t missing there.”

“I know… I can feel who has dark magic. Or at least who has powerful dark magic.”

“Addicted to power?” Nott asked and Harry hummed back. “Some kind of power in particular?”

“Raw dark power… Voldemort’s dark power.” Harry answered and when he said Voldemort his scar acted making him have to contain a moan with a hand.

Harry’s eyes grew and he blushed deep red.

“I take it that was the first time it happened?” Harry nodded. “I’m no expert but I would say that you’re going to have problems in your dear common room. Luckily you are one of the only ones who say the name, besides Dumbledore, so you won’t have problem hiding your… less than normal reaction to the name. But you will need a safe haven to when you’re in Gryffindor tower. Someone from your year whose magic doesn’t hurt you.”

Harry looked to the ceiling.

“How should I know? Three months ago I didn’t had a problem with that.”

“What about Neville?” Harry and Nott looked at Luna as she tilted her head to side looking at the two. “His magic is dark, that’s why he has so much problems performing light magic. Besides that his grandmother is always badmouthing dark magic which makes him hate his own magic.”

“Neville’s dark?” Harry asked awed and Luna nodded.

“His parents were attacked when he was a baby, like you. In defence his magic reacted to it and turned to the other side.” Nott explained. “Why did your magic start to turn now?”

“Actually it was at the end of our first year… when I kind of burned Professor Quirrel with touch only.”

“How did that happened?”

“My mother’s love for me protects me from Vol… You-Know-Who and so Quirrel couldn’t touch me without being hurt.”

“But only because he wanted to hurt you, right?” Harry frowned and nodded. “So if I wanted to hurt you now I wouldn’t be able to touch you and the same for the Dark Lord, if he won’t want to hurt you he won’t be hurt if he touches you.”

Harry’s eyes widened and suddenly his usual dream that he hadn’t dreamt all summer came to his mind. So he only had to make sure Voldemort didn’t want to hurt him for him to be able to feel his magic?

**–LAFT–**

During the feast Harry sat with Neville and Harry could immediately see what Nott had meant, Neville’s magic was dark even if not as dark as Nott had been. Ron and Hermione had tried to approach but Harry had hooked with Neville and sat with the boy at the end of the stool. Neville had been admired Harry had been wanting to sit with him but didn’t argue.

During the train Dementors had showed up, apparently Harry’s godfather(that he only knew was his godfather thanks to the Lovegoods) had run away from prison and was coming after him(that was thanks to Nott) so they had to have Dementors around the school to protect them. Luna and Nott had shivered when the Dementor had came and when it turned on to Harry it was as if when it sucked(or whatever it was it did) pained it and it turned around and left.

“Is there something wrong mate?” Ron asked when they arrived their dormitory, the young teen trying to approach Harry. Hell, his magic was making Harry’s skin crawl…“You didn’t answer any of my letters. Everyone was worried.”

Harry looked to the other boy.

“Ron! Not now.” It hurt to tell his first friend that they couldn’t be friends but… Ron’s magic was too light for Harry’s sensitive senses. Harry moved away and lay on the bed in silence, closing the bed curtains.

Taking a deep breath, he picked the notebook and opened it, letting a drop of ink fall on the notebook.

_Hello Harry. I missed you._

Those simple words were followed by a wave of dark magic that made Harry ashamedly recapitulate what had happened the summer he had got the notebook inside that shop filled with dark magic. His control was going fin, a simple wave of magic from Tom was enough to make him do… **_that_**. He couldn’t even dream what would happen if he would find Voldemort…

**–LAFT–**

Nott looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow the next day as Harry had been unable to sleep all night.

“Too much light magic in there.” Harry groaned sleepily, his mouth opening in a yawn.

Nott frowned.

“That won’t do. You need a safe ground.”

Harry hummed, sitting besides the Slytherin on his table and lowered his crossed arms on the table and his face on his arms, letting his eyes close, even if just for a moment… When Harry opened his eyes again he was in a green silk mattress. Harry stood at once, scared only to get himself face to face with Nott.

“I see you awaken finally.”

Harry blushed, nodding.

“How… how long have I been asleep?”

“A few hours, just enough to create a whole argument. Lord Lovegood appeared and started to argue that it was Dumbledore and his policy only light magic fault. That he’s trying to force the students to become light even when they aren’t and should be taught according to their cores and not what he deems right. Of course a lot of other Lords immediately intervened… long story short; the Lords have requested for the ‘Golden Boy’ to be resorted to a house where his colour won’t matter as he won’t be overflowed with light magic, like he is in the Gryffindor house.”

“I…”

“And the Minister has also put you under the Ministry tutelage, considering that your previous Lord of the family didn’t even deem the Ministry worthy of knowing that you were being forced to be light when your core is dark.” The teen added amused. “A lot of Lords proposed to take you in… but you have the last choice.” Harry hummed. “Although, if you’re interested, Lord Lovegood was the first to propose.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide.

“Really?” Nott nodded. “I… I didn’t want to give so many problems.”

The teen snorted, immediately followed by the door of the private room to open. When the two looked they found Professor Snape entering and closing the door. The man looked at Harry as if wondering if Harry was going mad or not.

“Sit!”

Harry sat at once on the bed. The man approached and put the shorting hat on Harry’s head.

“Hello again.”

**–LAFT–**

August, 1996

“Harry!” Harry looked up sleepily as Theo woke him up. “My Mother said that we have a special visitor that wants to see you.” The boy said.

Harry frowned but nodded. It had been 3 years since the Lovegoods had taken him in. Two since Voldemort had won his body back by using the notebook - who would have thought that Tom was Voldemort? - One since Harry’s Godfather’s name had been cleaned and sent to St. Mungos to compensate for the time he had been under the Dementors. And now, at sixteen, he was spending a few days at Theodore Nott’s house, whom had become a great friend. Harry still despised Malfoy who despised him back… but hey, he could join Ron’s group of ‘who hates Harry Potter the most!’. Ron hadn’t been a surprise. Hermione had. The girl had understood Harry’s needs for another magic and had started to read – what else could it be – ways to manage to continue being friends with Harry without hurting him with her magic.

Harry sighed and stood from his bed, dressing himself in some ‘proper’ clothes and went downstairs to the living room. He couldn’t think of who could be that would come to the Notts instead of the Lovegoods to see him. But when he entered the room a immerse power immediately surrounded him, making him gasp for breath, eyes growing and any reasonable thought stopping. He needed more, he needed to touch, he needed…

A cold as ice hand appeared on Harry’s line of vision and it grabbed Harry’s chin, forcing him to look up, only to be faced with the man of his ‘ _dreams’_. Oh my Merlin… Voldemort was there… touching his skin… oh no… Harry control!... why? Those fingernails on his cheek… that cold caress… that overpowering magic… that…

“Harry Potter…”

Oh sweet Merlin, even his voice!

The man laughs made Harry follow the movement with his eyes. It was so intoxicating…

“I was told you had become addicted… I didn’t knew it was this hard, Harry… and I mean figuratively and literally.” The man finished letting his eyes go down Harry’s body where Harry was sure he was spotting a awkward arousal, not to speak of the damp on his trousers from his decontrol… “Do you want me to leave, Harry? Do you want me to leave and to never to feel me again?”

Harry’s eyes grew wide. What? Not feel this overpowering magic? This overpowering feeling? Of course not!

Harry shook his head fervently. Voldemort smirked coldly and approached Harry’s face licking Harry’s ear making goosebumps appear on Harry’s whole body.

Touch, touch, touch!

“Is this what you want, Harry? To be touched by me?”

“Yes…” Harry managed to slip between his gasps and Voldemort leaned back with a wide smirk.

“And why is that, my Harry?”

That simple adjective made a shiver go down Harry’s back and butterflies appear on his belly.

“Because…”

“Say it, my Harry… say it to my ears. Say what you already know for a while… say it!”

Harry felt the hand tighten on his face.

“Because I love you.” He gasped and the hand loosened a little.

“Yes, my Harry. And when did this feeling of yours started?”

When?

Harry’s eyes widen at feeling the overpowering magic disappearing.

“When you touched me!” He shrieked and the magic stopped, feeling more confident Harry continued more calmly. “I fell in love at first touch!”

Voldemort smirked coldly and the magic returned, followed by the overpowering body. Nothing else mattered but that dominant and raw magic, and the dark and overpowering body as both dominated Harry in magic and body. He couldn’t think besides for the fact that he didn’t want that feeling to ever stop. The feeling of having Voldemort letting his magic touch Harry, the feeling of Voldemort’s arching member all the way up Harry’s clenching hole as Harry gasped and begged and whimpered, and who know what else, for more. Because he needed it, he needed it like a vampire needed blood.

And as much as something inside his mind at the back of it knew this was wrong… he was too deep to manage to get out.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> I created this one shot because of a while ago this pic appeared on Harrymort facebook group and we commented about _the love at first touch_ so I decided to write it… It only took me months, but hey here it is, my dear _Wolf Lestrange_ , hope you enjoyed it! A little dark at the end like you like them…
> 
>  


End file.
